Transformers: He's My Brother
by WolfPrime567
Summary: When Blackwolf is reunited with a demon of his past, and this enemy threatens to kill Nitalia and Arcee, will he and Jack make it in time, or will his daughter and sparkmate suffer the fate of death? Horrible summary, I know.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again mechs' and femmes' to the story series of Blackwolf and Arcee, now before we begin, I want to just thank some ppl for being good supporters to my series, Airreon Princess, OPIv2, and Birdly The Reaper Of Souls, thank you three so much for liking my stories, but my big thanks to one person, and that person is RoboDiamondDragon09, she helped my make the idea of this story and I wouldn't have thought of it really cause I never really cared for stories with this theme but later on as I thought about what's happened, it would actually work perfectly! So I thank every one of those people and give them applause whoever reads this! *claps* but anyway I know you guys wanna read so I'll let you guys go. Disclaimer: I own nothing except Blackwolf and Nitalia, rights go to hasbro and the hub. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **(Five months later after previous events, Earth's Orbit)**

The ship flew closer, a beacon flashing on the console pointing to Nevada. "Finally...I've found you!" a rough and sinister voice came from the figure, but suddenly the ship shook, starting to fall through Earth's orbit.

"TO ANYONE WHO CAN HEAR THIS, I'M ENTERING EARTH'S ATMOSPHERE AND I'M GOING DOWN!" he yelled into the message communicator, but no response came in return.

"Ah scrap...well, it looks like I'm on my own." he groaned as he started to try and turn the ship in a better direction to withstand the heat as long it could.

 **(The Boreal Forest, 2:00 A.M, Canada)**

The ship came down hard, crushing several trees in it's path, until it finally came to a stop. It was badly damaged, several areas were burnt away from the heat of the fall through Earth's orbit. Everything was silent until a scanner appeared from the ship until it fell silent again and returned into it's compartment.

 **(Eleven hours earlier, Omega Three, Nevada)**

The base was quiet, the humans all sat atop their raised area, Smokescreen was on patrol, Grimlock sat in the corner curled up and recharging, Bulkhead and Miko were dune bashing, Bumblebee took Rafael to the Arcade, Ratchet was upgrading Jack's suit, Optimus was actually with Agent Fowler at a meeting with the government's leaders', however Blackwolf, Arcee, and Jack were in the training room with someone newer to the team.

The femme darted around the vehicon holograms, quickly slicing through them with twin electric swords, she was moving faster than the blink of a human eye, her fast movements allowed her to quickly cut through the waves of vehicons. She finally stopped to dodge one's attack and was now in full sight, she looked almost the same as Arcee, except she was black in most areas, she wore yellow painted Cybertronian glyphs across her forearms and her optic color glowed yellow, and she had no back wings like Arcee.

She looked to the other two Cybertronians and human before she was awoken from her thoughts,"Focus Nitalia!" Blackwolf yelled to her, she looked forward and one of the holograms managed to get a successful hit on her and heard the buzzer go off, the lights came back on and the barriers around her disappeared.

"Nitalia you can't get distracted in a fight like that, the cons won't stop fighting until you're dead, don't let em'." Arcee explained to her as they walked over to her. She only sighed and lowered her helm in defeat.

"I know, mom, you've both told me that every time I barely lose focus in training." she huffed, Blackwolf leaned over and placed a servo upon her shoulder and gave her a reassuring look.

"We're not trying to push you Nitalia, we're just trying to prepare you for the cons when you have to fight, neither me or your mother are gonna lose you to those monsters." he looked at her, then Arcee, "I won't lose either of you to them." he spoke softly, she smiled at his caring attitude towards herself and Arcee.

"Okay...but can we call it a day for training, my joints are starting to ache." she moped, pouting to her parents, Blackwolf sighed, knowing she had trained enough.

"Fine, we'll start again tomorrow." she grinned and looked to Jack who she developed a good friendship with over the last few months.

"Hey Jack, wanna go help me choose an alt-mode?" she asked him, he smiled back at her and stepped closer.

"Sure, I'd be glad to help." he walked to her side. Blackwolf sighed with slight sadness in his tone.

"I just can't believe that today, you're actually getting your alt-mode already." he looked at how much she had grown since her spark was placed into her protoform body, they put an aging and maturing agent in her system to make her grow quicker until she had reached it's limit, though they didn't want to do it at first, they didn't want her to be a sparkling in the middle of the war.

"Me either..." she admitted quietly then smiling to her parents before they all stepped out of the training room.

"I thought you did good today." the human next to her looked up to her and smiled, his words made her feel good and warmed her spark that he admired her skills.

The human and the young femme stepped over to one of the main computer consoles and began showing holograms of different earth vehicles that matched her size, Blackwolf smiled at the two best of friends but then to his sparkmate who just put on the necklace he made her the year before for Christmas.

He smiled at her and leaned over and pressed his lips against hers, both enjoying the embrace, but just as it began to slightly deepen, they were interrupted by Nitalia, "Ahem!" they snapped from their passionate embrace and looked to her, she had one raised metal eyebrow, like Arcee's upon her helm and looked in wonder at the couple. "As much as I know you love each other, can't you both do things like that, in private?" Jack chuckled at how she reminded him of a human teenager.

She then looked to the vehicle she had chosen, a motorcycle, almost exactly like Arcee's except it was a newer model, she scanned it and her armor began to shift, the wheels formed into her body, her shape slightly changed, now very similar to Arcee's body shape, and two wings formed on her back, only slightly smaller than Arcee's wings. She grinned excitedly and began to transform, she folded her parts around and in a few seconds she was now the motorcycle she had chosen. "This is so cool!" she giggled as she drove around them, Grimlock jumped as she drove between his feet, startling him and nearly making him fall over.

"Alright Nitalia, you're gonna tire yourself out even more." Arcee chuckled, looking to her sparkmate who smiled in return to her gaze, their servos interlocking together, both proud that they could raise a sparkling and have this life.

 **(Four hours later)**

Optimus had returned to base when they got a distress message from an unknown ship. "Blackwolf and Arcee, report to the command room immediately." he ordered over the intercom. Moments later they entered the room with Nitalia and Jack behind them.

"What happened now?" Arcee asked their leader, he looked to the four of them and looked to the icon of the crashed beacon.

"We received a distress beacon from an unknown Cybertronian ship, I want you two to take Nitalia and scout out the crash site, this will be an excellent way to get Nitalia started for missions." he finished looking back to the computer.

"I wanna accompany them, if I may, sir?" Jack asked the Autobot leader, Optimus seemed to think about it for a moment before making his decision.

"Very well, but you must stay close to Blackwolf and Arcee, and do what they say." he confirmed the human's request, Jack quickly climbed the ladder and got his suit on before flying down to join the three of them again. Ratchet turned to Optimus who gave his a confirming nod and activated the groundbridge, they all transformed, Blackwolf and Arcee who held Jack upon her back and Nitalia in tow.

Nothing could have prepared Blackwolf for what happened next.

 **(The Boreal Forest, current time, Canada)**

The three Cybertronians and human all walked through the trees', Blackwolf having the most trouble due to his size, but luckily the area where the ship had crashed wasn't as bad and had a lot less trees'. They were alerted when they spotted a long path of torn Earth and plants. "Stay close and follow behind me." Blackwolf ordered the three of them.

They all slid down the hills one by one, being cautious whenever they looked back. Blackwolf suddenly halted them when he spotted the crashed ship in the center of the clearing of trees. "Bingo!" he whispered as they approached it, he looked Arcee and activated his cannons, she copied by activating her own blasters, Nitalia decided to do the same since she wanted to protect herself if needed. As they approached the ship, Blackwolf soon gained a strange look, as if the ship started to look familiar.

He looked closer and nearly gasped in shock, he once again halted them. "No...no! Not you! Out of all Cybertronians it had to be you!" he growled in anger, confusing his three companions.

"Blackwolf...wh-who owns this ship?" Arcee asked her sparkmate. He only shook his helm before turning to face them again.

"Okay, We've gotta get out of here as fast as possible!" he growled, looking as if this was personal, which was never a good thing for him in Arcee's book.

"Blackwolf, answer us! Who owns this ship?! Answer me!" she sounded frustrated with her sparkmate but she was just worried for his sake, for if he was this riled up, then there was no telling what was in that ship.

But they were interrupted when they heard the ship's door open and hit the ground with a thud, inside they heard footsteps coming closer, and out stepped a tall and bulky mech, he was a darkish light blue, but what got their attention except Blackwolf's and Nitalia's since she didn't know what was going on, was how his body was so similarly designed like Blackwolf's body, only slightly bulkier, his helm and faceplate were very similar as well, but his lacked the short snout and his helm was wider than Blackwolf's, he was more hunched over, but what confused Arcee and Jack was the tail that was attached to the mech.

"D-dad...who is h-he?" Nitalia asked, slightly intimidated by the large mech who looked very similar to him in the faceplate.

"Well he..." he couldn't find the words.

"He's my brother." They all gasped.

"Long time no see little brother." Steeljaw smirked.

* * *

 **Oh snap! Bet you guys didn't see that coming did you? Sorry this chapter was short, couldn't fit that much into it, but it's not complete, just wanted to see your reactions to this cliffhanger.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As I said before guys, I'm sorry the first chapter was so short, I'll definitely make this chapter longer. I am ashamed, I've been slacking when I should be making my stories, but school doesn't help either… but anyway, enough of my problems, I hope you guys enjoy this story because I didn't make the idea for this story, thank RoboDiamondDragon09 for that. ANYWAY! hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **(Disclosed Location)**

"Sir?! We've got something!" a soldier called, Silas walked over and looked at the console, a red dot icon flashed on the screen, it appeared to be falling into their orbit.

"What is it?" he asked the soldier who looked over his shoulder to his leader.

"We aren't completely sure, but it appears to be a ship of some kind." he looked back to the computer and started looking for it's trajectory point.

"Alright, the Autobots won't get this one...Airachnid, report!" he called for the spider over the communicator, moments later it opened on the other end.

"Yes, Silas?" she asked clearly in the middle of flying.

"Whatever mission you're on, drop it, there's a bigger priority now, in Canada." he waited for his ally's response.

"Very well, I fly there now, Airachnid out." she closed the link, he looked as the icon got closer to Earth and chuckled.

 **(The Boreal Forest, Canada)**

The two femmes were shocked at the sudden information that Blackwolf, the mech they trusted most, had a brother. He stood in front of them defensively and territorially, but Steeljaw just laughed at his younger brother's defensiveness.

"So good to see you brother." he smirked, Blackwolf sneered, showing his fangs before sliding on his optic visor, it's red glow lighting up the forest for his sight, keeping his sight pointed to his mysterious sibling.

"Likewise considering last time we saw each other, it was at the end of a blade!" he growled, but Steeljaw's smirk stayed strong.

"Blackwolf...explanation, now! Why didn't you tell us that you have a brother?!" she asked her sparkmate in a serious tone.

He didn't even look back at her to talk to her. "He's a demon of my past that I tried to forget...for a reason." he answered her, snarling to his sibling.

"What do you mean 'for a reason'? And how's he a bane from your past?" Nitalia asked her father, they could already hear his deep sigh, his helm lowered.

"I'm sorry I lied about this, and Steeljaw was the first project before I was created, he was my older prototype, but with the limited tech and energon we had at the time, both of us were too advanced and resource spending to mass produce, while I was more advanced than Steeljaw and considered more dangerous, his idea of hunting and killing his foes, slowly and painfully, made him rise in the ranks quickly, unlike me who was almost court martialed by Megatron and my superiors seven times...in a row, for showing mercy to those who are defenseless." he hesitated before continuing.

"One day during the war, he had enough with seeing me fail...he captured an Autobot soldier and told me to kill him, when I rejected he killed the soldier anyway and tried to kill me instead, he almost did, if I wasn't built for any combat situation, unlike him and his build for heavy fighting, I had him at my mercy, and I said I wouldn't kill him, but he had just betrayed his brother, and if he tried to even get close to me ever again, or anyone I care for, I'd kill him, but I spared him once, I won't show the same amount of generosity again!" he warned his brother, who in response laughed.

"Oh brother, heh, you always did make me laugh...tell me, who are these...errrr, companions of yours?" he asked the Prime.

"Why would I tell you?" he growled.

"Because if you don't, then I'll just assume they're your prisoners and end their lives right here, right now." he sounded more threatening now, Arcee in response stood in front of Nitalia, defending her if needed.

"Over my dead corpse..." he waited a moment before continuing, "The younger one is my...my daughter...and you know Arcee." he looked cautiously to the bulkier mech.

"Ah yes…the legendary Arcee, the one who put fear into the sparks of every Decepticon soldier during the war, but why would you be protective of her?" he awaited an answer.

"She..." he stopped and finally looked back to her and lightly smiled, "she's my sparkmate." he finished softly, earning a small smile from her.

"Oh...this is good...YOU, my brother, managed to tie down the feared and hard-shelled Arcee? Well brother for once I'm proud of you." he laughed again, but Blackwolf returned to his defensive manner.

"And where have you been, Steeljaw?" he asked with caution in his voice.

"I've been all around the universe, mainly to find you, but I found things to waste my time." he smirked, Blackwolf knew all too well that Steeljaw had been hunting the strongest creatures in the universe.

"Well brother, while this chats been fun, I rea-" they were interrupted by the sound of propellers, they looked above to see a familiar stealth helicopter fly above them and transform, revealing Airachnid.

"Well well, isn't this a reunion, two brothers reunited after the great war." she smirked, making Arcee growl.

"Airachnid, back off! You and MECH have no place in this, now leave before I decide to scrap you!" he growled, making her slightly widen her optics in the slightest fear, remembering what happened last time they fought.

"And risk losing a new playmate? I don't think so." she smirked evilly, turning to Steeljaw, making Blackwolf's newest fear come true.

"Well Steeljaw, you of course remember me...but I offer you a place in MECH, as an ally." Steeljaw looked confused.

"What's MECH?" he asked.

"A terror fueled group of psychopathic killers, led by a genocidal maniac!" he exclaimed in anger, activating his full battle mask. Steeljaw regained his smirk after the explanation, Blackwolf realized that he made it sound great for Steeljaw.

"Hmmm, I actually like the sound of that, I'm in, spider." he smirked, Blackwolf activated his spear and held it in a fighting stance. Airachnid shot webs from nowhere and latched Nitalia to a near tree, Arcee growled and leaped at Airachnid, both instantly locked in combat. Steeljaw activated something on his arm and out extended three long claws, his arm switching to the weapon, he leaped at Blackwolf and was instantly hit by a blast from the spear to his faceplate. He winced in pain and stuttered, Blackwolf tackled the other mech, he sent Steeljaw on his back.

He held his spear to Steeljaw's neck, preventing him from getting up, he raised it, preparing to kill his brother, "I wouldn't if I were you..." he heard Airachnid intervened.

He looked at her and she aimed a spider limb at Nitalia's neck, Arcee was webbed against another tree, trying to break free, but the webs were too strong for her to break free. He gasped as he instantly knew what they would do.

"Now...either you let him live, or your daughter dies!" she hissed, extending her spider limb closer to Nitalia.

"No! No! Airachnid, don't do it, you win!" he sheathed his spear. She smirked and watched as Steeljaw regained himself.

"Brother...I'm impressed, your fighting skills have greatly improved since we last fought, you didn't even flinch when I leaped at you, but little brother...you have something that I don't." he looked at Arcee and Nitalia.

"I don't have a weakness..." he smirked before he slammed his fist into Blackwolf's helm, making his vision go black and was sent into stasis.

But before he fell silent, he heard his daughter, "NO! DAD!" Nitalia called, but he fell into stasis too late.

 **(Half An Hour Later)**

"Blackwolf, WAKE UP!" he stirred, slowly awakening, the memories of what had happened in short time ago flooded his mind, he instantly felt anger. He remembered the voice that was yelling for him to awaken. He finally looked up to see Jack in his armor

"Finally! Listen they took Cee and Nitalia! We have to tell the others!" Jack was clearly panicking, Blackwolf slowly stood up, still shaken from the hit he took from Steeljaw.

"No! By the time we get help, it may be too late! We have to find them, and quick!" he managed, standing at full height.

But now Jack smirked, "No need, when I hid after Airachnid appeared, I placed a tracking beacon on Steeljaw's back, it'll do the work for us." he finished, Blackwolf felt like yelling in victory but decided to stay quiet.

He transformed and opened his door, "Get in! I'm gonna need some help." Jack stepped into the black suburban, once he was in, the wheels rapidly began to speed up and Blackwolf drove full speed after the tracking beacon to save his love and daughter.

 **(Disclosed Location)**

Nitalia's yellow optics slowly opened to show a facility, soldiers were overlooking her and scveral scientists were working on computers, she blinked and saw Airachnid with Steeljaw not too far behind, she looked to her right and saw Arcee, who was fully awake and was yelling in burning rage at the humans and the two cybertronians.

"Where…where am I?..." she slurred, still dazed after she was knocked into stasis. Arcee's yelling stopped as she looked over to her weary daughter who was still trying to regain herself as her mind was full of static and her optics were blurry.

"Nitalia! Thank Primus, I thought they sent you into stasis lock." Arcee sighed with relief in her sound, Airachnid laughed at the display of Arcee acting weak for once.

"How sweet, Arcee does have a soft side." she chuckled earning a glare from the two-wheeler, Airachnid then stepped over to the young femme who's mind had almost come to full focus and alert.

"So, we capture two Autobots, and we get another cybertronian ally...is it my birthday?" Silas asked them from atop the overlook as he walked in, Arcee glared to him and instantly knew that what they were planning was trouble.

"Oh Arcee...you know have a weakness, just what I've been waiting for, and now you have a choice, either we get you to experiment on...or we both test on and kill your precious daughter, Nitalia." Arcee's optics widened in fear as she knew there was only one choice. Nitalia had finally come to and only heard that part and was shocked, would she die?

"Take me Airachnid! I'm who you want!" Arcee growled, the spider smirked and unlatched her restraints, but before she fell, Steeljaw held her and pulled her to the other side of the room into some chamber, she was instantly put into more restraints, but now, it was a table, several scientists overlooked her. Nitalia could only watch as they prepared to torture her mother.

But she wasn't prepared for when electrical charges were shot through Arcee's body she screamed in pain as she was electrocuted, Nitalia only watch and prayed that they didn't plan to kill Arcee, and that Blackwolf hurried, if he was even coming…

The shocking stopped and Arcee was allowed to rest, the scientists went to work and took notes, but Steeljaw was the only one there really. "He's coming...you know it, and when he does…he'll kill you..." she finished weakly, he only looked at her with no emotion on his faceplate.

"Yes...he will come, but how would he take it that during the war, you brutally butchered Decepticons, never showing a shred of mercy, even to some who were defenseless and had no fight in them." she was shocked that he remembered this much about her, Blackwolf knew this...to an extent, he knew she had killed millions, but now HOW she killed them, yes they usually lost a limb, and after Tailgate was killed she had lost every piece of mercy she may have felt for the cons.

"Well how would he take it that you're torturing me here? And that you threatened his daughter, he's the one you should be afraid of, and a Decepticon brutally murdered one of the few I held close to me, I have no regrets about what I did to those cons, and Blackwolf knows more about you than anyone here...he knows everything you've done!" she hissed, he remembered the fight between them last time, how it ended, but he wasn't going to lose again.

"Then I'll kill him, then he won't be able to have mercy at all..." he knew his defense was weak though.

"You'd kill your own brother?" she asked as he walked away, deep in thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Blackwolf quickly drove along the forest road, trying to get to the beacon's location as fast as possible. He was terrified, for the two femmes' he cared for most, his own daughter and sparkmate, were prisoner, in a MECH base with Silas, Airachnid, and HIS brother, and it was only a matter of time before one of the three pulled the plug. His love for Arcee and Nitalia driving him to push his speed limit. Jack, who was in in his cab the whole time was having a very shaky ride, getting bumped, pushed, or pulled around.

"Blackwolf, I know our situation's bad, but do you have to drive so fast that I may step out headless?" he asked the Cybertronian, Blackwolf didn't respond but he kept his focus on the dirt road before them.

"Yes I do, we have to reach them before Silas decides to kill one of em'." he kept his speed. Still shaking Jack around.

 **(Disclosed Location)**

Steeljaw walked through the halls of the MECH base, seeing the dead vehicons and Autobot soldiers that they had gotten a hold of, how their bodies were mutilated like science experiments, he may have been a cold killer, but this was sickening to his optics. He was brought back from his train of thought when Airachnid fell in front of him, looking very suspicious.

"what do you owe Silas?" he asked her, she in return kept looking at him, studying his build and his appearance further.

"He promised me that if I helped him, he'd help me get revenge on Arcee and her partner, Jackson Darby. But now I have it out for those two, Blackwolf, and now Nitalia." she chuckled, he however wasn't the smartest mech but he wasn't stupid to know that this spider was bad news, that he had judged too early, sure he liked most of their work, but she was out of place in his book.

"You know that as long as he lives, you aren't gonna kill any of them, you're too afraid, and if he loses even one of them, he'll come after YOU, he may be a sap, he may have a soft side, but he isn't weak, if he went head to head with Grimlock, and lived? That takes brass..." he realized how much his brother had accomplished in their time apart.

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts about helping us..." she grew slightly cautious, but he was aware the instant she said it.

"No..no, I still hate him for choosing the Autobots over his own brother, but I can't say that he didn't belong with em, they're all saps on the inside, and I hate those who have a weakness that's wide open." he frowned, he was shocking himself at the sense he was making.

"Whatever, just don't forget what side you're on..." she warned him before walking away, leaving him to his thoughts.

Back in the command room, Arcee was being tortured to death, painful scans, constant mechanical arms poking around her armor, she didn't like the fact that they were taking total advantage of her, like they always wanted, but it killed her even more to know that Nitalia either closed her optics, or watched her be tortured and tested on like a science experiment.

"Please lower your defense Arcee, you're only delaying the inevitable." Silas said softly, but very smugly, angering her even more. But even at his request, she kept her plating and shielding up, secretly frustrating the insane human further.

"Very well...if I can't see what makes you Cybertronians tick...then I'll make your daughter stop ticking..." he walked away, her worst fear came to pass when the mechanical shocking arm came close to Nitalia, she began begging Silas to stop, but he forced the power of the voltage to extreme, as soon as it hit her, she'd die. Inches from her faceplate, she gasped as she closed her optics, afraid of what would happen next, Arcee, oh the femme was bawling her optics for her daughter's early fate.

But then, almost out of a miracle, the roof above Nitalia came crashing down with Blackwolf falling through. He grabbed the arm and tore it off it's stand, soldiers began shooing him with any weapon possible, but their bullets only bounced off his plating, Jack came down and began engaging the MECH soldiers, switching his shots to lethal, he didn't care if they died now, they hurt his best friend.

Blackwolf quickly tore Nitalia down from her restraints, she then regained her footing and drew her own swords and began tearing anything they could find to destroy apart. Jack, followed by Nitalia stepped in the next room and saw Arcee lying on the table, very damaged, near dead if anything, Blackwolf was firing several cannon blasts to the soldiers, taking several groups out with each one. Nitalia helped her mother from the room and made her way to Blackwolf's made exit, she couldn't reach, but she then received a boost from Blackwolf.

"Dad! Oh thank Primus, I thought you wouldn't find us!" she sighed with relief as she could relax for a moment, but he activated his battle mask now, they knew he was going back in.

"I'm not finished, my brother's gotta be dealt with, I can't trust him on the same planet as you two, especially not with MECH!" he growled as he leaped back down and sent Jack back up to try and contact base. He drew his spear and prepared himself for Airachnid who finally appeared, not looking happy.

"You've once again taken my revenge on Arcee from me, but you won't leave alive!" she changed her spider claws, but not to her spider mode, instead, each one changed into a blaster, he only had a moment to react before he was barraged by blaster shots, he quickly activated his force field, but was pinned by the eight blasters firing rapidly upon him, ten if you included the blasters built into her arms. He then was just fragged off with her, he deactivated his force field and instantly threw his spear in her direction with great force. The spear came at her quick, she gasped right before it went through her shoulder and sent her back into the closest wall, pinned against it.

He walked over and grabbed hold of it, removed it from her shoulder, but before she could react, she felt a sharp pain as the spear was slammed into her chest, going right through her spark, he leaned his head down and looked into her now fading optics, ignoring her dying screams, "I let you live once, but now...no second chances." he finished, removing the spear from her chest, causing energon to spill from the wound. She quickly died, leaving a hollow shell of herself, he turned around to see Steeljaw, he only readied himself right before Steeljaw lunged at him, both venting their anger against each other.

Blackwolf thrust his spear repeatedly at the slightly larger mech, who in retaliation dodged each one, swiping at the Prime with his claws , Blackwolf blocked or dodged each one, both equally matched. Steeljaw grabbed his spear and tried to pry it from his grip, but Blackwolf held strong, his opponents claw came down, but he caught it, both trying to overpower each other, but Blackwolf wasn't strong enough before his long claw came down and struck Blackwolf, the Prime fell to the ground, he tried to get up but Steeljaw grabbed him by the helm and threw him against a wall repeatedly, he then threw the Prime across the burning room, causing much more damage to the room.

"When I kill you brother, I'll take that spear as a trophy to remember how I killed you!" he laughed, but Blackwolf's mind grew an idea, "it would be close, but it may just work" he thought.

He held out the spear, "Take it, I've already lost..." he threw it to his sibling who looked confused, his brother never surrendered, yet here he was admitting defeat.

"Hmm, I thought it would be more of a challenge brother." he chuckled as he bent down to pick up the spear, but when he took hold of it, it wouldn't lift from the ground, he pulled harder but noticed his pedes digging into the metal floor.

"It is that hard, you see to wield that spear...you have to be a Prime!" Steeljaw suddenly realized his brother was still there, he looked up to see Blackwolf lunge at him with two swords, Steeljaw gave up on the spear and started trying to block every swing from the swords, for they were much faster than the spear. But he made one wrong move and got a slash across his chest, upward, and got floored and was instantly held at blade point, unable to move from the floor.

"Go ahead brother...kill me, but savor whatever light you have left in your spark, cause if you do, then things are about to get dark…" he growled to the victor who actually lowered his swords, but didn't walk away.

"I won't do it...you won't make me kill you!" he yelled in anger as he sheathed his swords, but he then received a blast to his side, a platoon of MECH tanks rolled forward all aiming at the Prime, he couldn't last much, in his exhausted state, he was going to die at this rate, but suddenly, Steeljaw out of nowhere leaped in front of one and flipped it over, then driving his claws through the next one.

"You showed mercy on me, now it's my turn...now get out of here! I'll be fine, just go!" his sibling ordered him, but he actually didn't want to leave his brother, who had just saved his life instead of take it.

"Frag that! We stand together!" he stood at his brother's side, but then Steeljaw aimed his blaster at the Prime, gesturing to the exit he had made earlier.

"Go and protect your family, cause you're the only family I have left! Take care of your daughter, and your sparkmate! Or I destroy the only exit out!" he warned his brother, who as much as he didn't want to do it, ran for the exit. Steeljaw sighed at the irony of his life as he turned back to face the approaching tanks before charging at them.

Blackwolf clambered out almost as soon as a blast collapsed the extit, Blackwolf panicked as he tried to dig it back up, trying to get to his brother, but he was too weak and there was too much rubble to lift. He yelled in complete rage, suspecting he had lost his brother, who had just saved his life and maybe could have changed for the better, was gone. Arcee limped over and placed a servo on his shoulder, feeling his pain, for she had lost dear and close friends as well.

A groundbridge appeared, Jack had finally gotten through to base and got them a way home, but before Blackwolf turned to walk through, he looked to his daughter and held a servo on her shoulder and smiled, "I am so proud of you...you fought bravely, and didn't show any hint of fear...I think you'll do fine on the battlefield..." she hugged him and held him close, feeling accomplishment that she had really impressed her father now. Everyone had walked through now, except Blackwolf, he wasn't done mourning his brother, but was awakened from his thoughts before a static filled comm link opened.

"You don't think I'm dead yet, do you brother?" Steeljaw's voice shocked him before it continued, "I don't know when we'll ever meet again, but I know we will...and not as enemies, but I've got things I need to take care of, so… see ya later." the comm link closed, leaving him in silence.

"Count on it." he smirked, turning to the groundbridge, and stepped through it to enter his home, see his family, and always remember that they always have allies who escape the Decepticons' madness and terror.

* * *

 **So guys, how was that? Tell me and review the story, once again, big thanks to RoboDiamondDragon09, wouldn't have thought this story up without their help, hope you enjoyed, sorry it wasn't very long but I couldn't think of that much to put into it, but I tried guys, so if you think that...so I'll see you guys later, remember to give an applause to the wonderful people I mentioned in chapter 1 and give an extra one for RoboDiamondDragon09, again thank you for your support you guys, your latest reviews made me feel so good about my stories and pushed me to continue. Thanks again! P.S, so sorry guys, I posted the wrong document on part 3 XD... anyway, I've updated it now, again so sorry**


End file.
